The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a method for manufacturing the same, a designing method, and an electronic device, and particularly to a solid-state image pickup apparatus formed with a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) element mixed on a same chip, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic device.
Electronic devices such as digital video electronic devices, digital still electronic devices and the like have a solid-state image pickup apparatus such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Silicon Transistor) image sensor, for example.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-153503 (referred to as Patent Document 1, hereinafter) discloses a camera module having an angular velocity sensor part incorporated in an existing solid-state image pickup apparatus described above. Specifically, the camera module has a constitution in which an angular velocity sensor part is mounted on a casing/housing of an image pickup system part.
In the camera module of Patent Document 1, the image pickup system part and the angular velocity sensor part are integrated with each other as a camera module, but are not provided on a same chip. Thus, a mounting area and a mounting volume are increased, and it is difficult to reduce the size of the device.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-139202 (referred to as Patent Document 2, hereinafter) discloses a semiconductor device having a CMOS circuit and a capacitance type MEMS element integrated on a same chip. While a CMOS circuit and a capacitance type MEMS element are integrated on a same chip, this constitution is not a constitution having a solid-state image pickup apparatus and a MEMS element integrated on a same chip.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-4658 (referred to as Patent Document 3, hereinafter) shows a constitution in which a two-axis semiconductor acceleration sensor formed by a MEMS element is created by wafer lamination.
In Patent Document 3, for example, a method for manufacturing a two-axis semiconductor acceleration sensor forms a depression in at least one of the back surface of a semiconductor substrate and the main surface of a supporting substrate, and thereafter laminates the back surface side of the semiconductor substrate and the main surface side of the supporting substrate to each other. Next, the semiconductor substrate is etched to form a supporting part, a weight part, a beam, and a fixed electrode, which are made of a part of the semiconductor substrate.
A two-axis semiconductor acceleration sensor having high sensitivity can be provided by relatively simple manufacturing processes such as a process of forming a depression in a semiconductor substrate or a supporting substrate, a process of laminating the semiconductor substrate and the supporting substrate to each other, a process of etching the semiconductor substrate, and the like.
While a two-axis semiconductor acceleration sensor formed by a MEMS element is formed by wafer lamination, this constitution is not a constitution having a solid-state image pickup apparatus and a MEMS element integrated on a same chip.